


Everybody Loves a Show-off

by Yoshiepic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons Online
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fantasizing, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, I have no clue how to tag porn honestly, Inappropriate Use of Mage Hand, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Fingers, Magic Play, Masturbation, My First Smut, Praise Kink, Restraints, Self-Pleasure, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Voyeurism, inappropriate use of magic, inappropriate use of spells, magic kink, magic restraints, sexual prayers, this is a tag apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiepic/pseuds/Yoshiepic
Summary: Helix has had little to no privacy the past two months travelling with his companion. The moment he finally has some time to himself, his god makes it known he wants to watch Helix enjoy some time to himself.
Relationships: Cleric/God (implied)
Kudos: 12





	Everybody Loves a Show-off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent work written about my dnd characters methods of "praying" to his god. First ever smut fic i've written so hopefully someone enjoys it!

A part of Helix excites at the idea of an unexpected visitor opening the door and catching the sight of his arms pinned to the wall above his head, a modified version of the Hold Person spell binding them to one spot, and the invisible force of a newly learned Mage Hand working wonders between his legs. A part of him wants to be caught with his back arching and hips thrusting upwards into the invisible touch, his prayer book long abandoned to the side as he offers an alternative form of prayer to his god. A part of him wants to be admired as his legs spread wider, wanting more than what his own magic capabilities at the time will allow him to do to himself. A part of him wants all this and so much more.

But, at the same time, a part of him shies away from the thought of it all. A part of him wants to hide his body, so that it is visible to not even himself, abandoning the act and covering himself up. A part of him feels ashamed to believe he deserves to be appreciated, as he uses magic that is seen to most as holy for the exact opposite reasons. So, the door across from him stays locked and the room stays dark. He toys with the idea of reaching out to Set for a more physical connection, but shakes the thought away knowing his god can see what he’s doing, and if he wants more then by the gods, he’ll make it known. Despite that, Helix can’t help but shudder at the thought of his god’s dominating magic taking control of the situation, leaving him a moaning and writhing mess pinned to the wall of his room. He is long past the point of embarrassment for such thoughts on a god. Afterall, clerics are meant to worship the gods. Who says you can’t have fun while doing it?

Helix wishes it was possible for him to conjure up multiple Mage Hands at once. A wizard with great experience and practice likely could, having spent years training to maintain focus through just about anything. Helix, however, is surprised he can even maintain focus on a single one as the invisible fingers from the cantrip toy with him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. He can’t see or hear his god, but he knows he is watching the show Helix is putting on and listening to the undignified noises that slip past his lips as he focuses on working the magic between his legs faster. His quill lay on the wooden floorboards where it had been cast aside, ink pooling around the tip. His prayer book lay open beside it, hastily written marks in the Drow’s native tongue cover the pages, ink having run down from his words to form fancily written replies in the form of Set’s demands; demands that Helix was eager to fulfill. He hadn’t had much time to himself the past two months with his companions. They were either travelling together or sharing rooms, little to no privacy to be had with each other.

Helix knew he was a bit of a show-off. He loved to have attention drawn to him, whether it was by means of talent and magic, or by means of desire and pleasure beneath someone. He knew his little display of power over the priests of the old temple in Brynshander gathered admiring attention. He heard the whispers of wonder from the newly healed soldiers that were wounded in the attack on the city. But he also knew his god loved to be the main viewer of his acts and displays. He knew he loved to be the one to watch Helix come undone, to watch the elf use the magic he gave him to shamelessly pleasure himself. The be the one to hear the curses that fall from his lips, and to be the one who’s name is breathed between moans. He knew he could keep the show going for a while, the Drow not needing rest in the same manner as his companions. He knew he could have Helix twist and change his magic to touch and pleasure himself in any way he wanted to see. He knew his cleric’s limits, and he had his trust. He knew his body up and down, as if it were a map he had memorized long ago. He knew all the ways Helix loved to be handled, but he also loved watching him willingly show him exactly how he loved to be touched, and felt, and fucked. But he wanted to let Helix have full control tonight. So, he kept still, unseen and unheard, but very much present for his favourite show.

Helix would sometimes let his mind wander. He would imagine the feeling of a rough hand gripping his chin, serpent green eyes filled with desire staring at his own. He would indulge in the sight of a teasing smirk playing on his god’s lips, and a snap of his fingers shifting and changing the magic within him, bringing the Drow to his knees before him with the gasps and moans that would fall from his lips. He would relive the memories of him bent over a tavern bed, face pressed into the mattress, a hand holding him down and another gripping his hips tight enough to leave bruising fingerprints, the feeling of harsh and rough thrusts that would most definitely cause loud enough cries for neighboring rooms to hear. He loves to imagine the sinful things he is doing to himself is being done by his god, and the images in his head are enough to make him lose it at times.

When he isn’t lost to his imagination, Helix will focus on the slower aspects. Like guiding the invisible hand across his chest, thumbs running over sensitive areas, causing him to whimper at the touch. He would deliberately slow the movement to a teasing pace, not ever bothering to hide his need and desire from the eyes of his god. Sometimes Set would pull at the strings of his magic and force it to unravel, enjoying the sight and sound of a frustrated Helix crying out in desperation as the touch of his magic leaves his body. Sometimes his god would decide he was going too slow, and with the swipe of his fingers, he would cause whatever spell Helix was using on himself to act rougher, leaving behind a mess of a cleric. Sometimes Helix would just focus on words being spoken in the back of his head, words of praise and admiration, words of sin and lust, words of commands and promises. 

However, as Helix sat in the darkened tavern room across from the now unlocked door, arms pinned above his head with a force he can’t break out of, he takes the time to enjoy the pleasure for himself. He lets his head fall back against the wall, mouth parted with pants and silent moans as a quick use of the ¬Grease spell allows the spectral hand to slide into him with ease. The elf’s legs are parted as far as he can comfortably achieve, his cock left abandoned and aching for touch in favor of other actions, actions such as the rough thrusts of spectral fingers inside of him. What had started off as a gentle means of destressing and prayer, had turned into an eager and desperate need to fuck himself. He felt no shame. He didn’t care if the rooms next to him could hear every little thing that fell from his lips. Helix even found himself not caring about the sound of a door slowly creaking open for someone to see the sight of his naked and exposed self being fucked by magic. All he cared about was the feeling of pleasure building inside of him as crooked spectral fingers made him cry out. All he cared about were the words and curses that were spilling from his lips in garbled mix of Common and Undercommon as he thrusts his hips to meet the brutal pace of the Mage Hand. All he cared about was the feeling of his magic sparking and wavering, and murmurs of praise in the back of his head as he rode out his orgasm.

He let his magic fizzle out, his arms dropping to either side of him, sore from his pulling at the binding spell that held them previously. Helix didn’t bother to move from his position on the floor, too tired to even clean his own release off of him. All he could do was smile at the newly formed words of praise in his prayer book. He felt eyes on him from the now slightly cracked open door in front of him, the barest hint of a tail peeking though. But Helix didn’t mind. After all, who doesn’t love a good show?


End file.
